


高岭之花

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: all俊nct同人文





	高岭之花

**Author's Note:**

> OOC是肯定的，不要上升不要当真，看个文乐呵下~（本人有特殊癖好，把角色写恶劣并不是黑成员，可能是剧情需要亦或者是我就喜欢这挂的2333）

第一章

距离威神其他成员回韩国还有三天。

“欸！不是我说你啊大黄！两O没前途啊你怎么就听不进去呢~”

手机视频的那头是黄旭熙，年轻气盛的Alpha赤裸着上身，因高强度的练习被汗水浸湿的黑T就随意地挂在他宽广而笔直的肩上。对面好似现在就他一人，随意地坐在练习室的地上，甩了甩一头湿发，背靠着镜子，一手拿着手机和黄仁俊视频，一手还忙着抓摆在地上的炸鸡披萨外卖。

“吃吃吃！吃死你！”

黄仁俊不开心了。牙都不想刷了，含着一嘴的牙膏泡沫咬牙切齿。

自打他分化成Omega以来，他最讨厌的就是有人和他说两O在一起没前途！nct里上到主管他们策划的总监，下到平时跟着他们工作的助理哪个不知道他黄仁俊喜欢董思成，偏偏他两都是Omega！

说他黄仁俊自恋也行，没有自知之明也罢。他从小学第一次接受关于ABO性向健康课程开始，就认定了自己成年后会分化成Alpha，直接忽略自己从小就是脸小手小脚小的小身板，更别提他从来没有考虑过他家这个BO结合的情况，从基因上来说他就极少有分化成alpha的概率。

以前练习生时期和钱锟住一起的时候，这个温柔又厨艺高超的Omega哥哥就私下问过他为什么那么排斥成为Omega呢？Omega不好吗？

其实黄仁俊不排斥分化成Omega，现在又不是以前，就冲着如今生育力低下的社会哪个国家不是把Omega捧在手心里头？

从成年分化成Omega开始，就由国家来养着，想继续读书的就有名牌大学来录取；要工作的直接由国家来分配，资源待遇绝对只有更好；如果要结婚生子回归家庭那就更赞了，找不到对象不要紧，国家给你分配Alpha，想要几个都行，就怕你不要！

好呀！这成为Omega可真特么太好了，压根就不用担心前途有没有？国家全帮你安排好了。

所以去年分化成Omega的黄仁俊也没有特别难过，就是心里有点不舒服，就像你已经给自己的下辈子安排好了所有的事情，但原本直通Alpha的一条路却变成了死胡同，老天爷告诉你，孩子你走错路了，你得重新开始规划接下来的……

可去你妈的吧！

不过这点不舒服黄仁俊也没有表现出来，又不是小孩子了，都分化好了，大哭大闹有什么用呢？

所以完全没有队内成员臆想得那样想不开寻死寻活，人从大队聚会突然分化到现场直接被Alpha临时标记再到大晚上被小心翼翼的经纪人哥哥送去医院检查就贼平常心，平常到让中国成员都觉得可怕，吓得钟辰乐大晚上也不回家了直接往宿舍塞闹着要陪黄仁俊夜聊。

钟辰乐那咋咋呼呼的性格再加上他一来小忙内也开始跟着闹，那会儿，另外两个能管住这两个忙内的竹马也因为他的分化直接被引爆分化成Alpha而被经纪人哥哥嘱咐回自己家里休息去了。

两个无法无天的忙内窜进他的单人房间就是一顿闹，一个翻着他的衣柜说哥你都分化成O了那这些那么A的衣服你也穿不了就给我吧，另一个钻进他的被窝死命吸气说着从来没闻过Omega的味道他要好好闻闻，可把黄仁俊给气得青筋暴起，逮着两人就是一顿打，根本没有心思去忧虑分化成Omega的种种问题。

要说他唯一想不开的就是他没办法和董思成在一起了。

以前他没分化时压根没人管他粘着董思成，分化后谁都盯着他。

他一向崇拜的队长泰容哥私下里拿出队长的威压笑眯眯地教育着他成年了就该懂事了；一直被粉丝说两人长得像兄弟的道英哥每次打着找李帝努的幌子来梦队宿舍给他科普韩国关于同性结合fan法的知识，怕他一个中国人不在乎韩国的lv法还特意去网上搜罗了一遍中国的相关内容；队内唯一日本籍的哥哥更是装了雷达似的，有黄仁俊在的地方他绝对会抱着董思成各种哄着把人带走；钱锟这个中国老大哥也是各种千叮咛万嘱咐：你两可别走了岔路啊！虽然每每他苦口婆心的劝说都会被李永钦这捣乱货抱着亲着给打断，外表姿媚的哥哥却是个实打实的Alpha，把钱锟给吻迷糊了，舔了舔湿吻留下的唾液和黄仁俊打趣着：俊啊你尽管上，出事了哥给你兜着！

上？他怎么上？所有人都在隔离他和董思成，所有人都在防着他！

哥哥们那里Alpha&beta联合着隔开他和董思成，同胞这里钱锟也不帮忙，他不帮忙李永钦这混蛋哥哥哪里敢出手帮他，就怕惹了心心念念的Omega生气，三个新加入的哥哥弟弟这会儿还在和大队其他人融合也不会多管闲事……

梦队这里钟辰乐就会给他装傻，小忙内都快成年了还满心满脑的零食，碰见他就是一句仁俊哥今晚我们尝尝这个吧，两竹马这会倒是统一战线了，这个贴他身上黏完他那个又过来说做了点心给他吃，把他休息时间全给占满。

难得找到时间他就溜去127宿舍找搜美谈心，表面上是谈心。

当初被他的信息素刺激引爆分化的不止那对竹马，还有这位被粉丝调侃为台上台下哪个A都敢撩的性感小O预备役李楷灿，奈何人在聚会现场被那两个坐他对面的竹马信息素一刺激，抛弃了黄仁俊跟着竹马一起分化成Alpha了，信息素还是黄仁俊最爱的茉莉花香……

李楷灿吧，以前还是黏黏糊糊地和黄仁俊东拉西扯前一秒还在吵架后一秒就抱着亲亲的黑皮小甜心，后来分化后跟着127的哥哥们去欧美活动了一段时间回来，那真特么的又野又A，各种明着骚！这货和其他A不一样，啥啥都明着来，其他哥哥从美国回来带了各种纪念品，这骚A神神秘秘地拿着一套听说最受欧美女性Omega欢迎的qing趣内衣塞给黄仁俊，还逼着人穿着来他宿舍！

黄仁俊每次都要被李楷灿弄得面红耳热，成年了的Alpha把整个头的重量都压在他柔弱的肩膀上，伸出舌头舔舐他的耳垂，吮吸轻咬他的小耳珠，嘴里骚话一波接一波。以前进他房间是谈心，后来每每被搞得身下湿湿的离开。

不过也不是次次都被他得逞，自从被李马克撞见后，但凡黄仁俊来127宿舍，也不知道哪位哥给这个愈发成熟霸道的Alpha通风报信，黄仁俊前脚刚踏进李楷灿房间，后面没过几分钟这个常年呆在练习室的哥哥就推开门，斜靠着门框，眼神一睨，黄仁俊就浑身发软，乖乖下了李楷灿的床，走到李马克身边，任由Alpha揽着自己的肩膀走进另一间充斥着柑橘和海风的混合味道的房间。

李马克很特别。

这人从练习生时期就一路被人看好，上层管理者看好他的天赋，经纪人每次都要夸他乖，不跟那群无法无天的Alpha哥哥们乱来，也不像梦队的几个弟弟叛逆难管，给他一个乐器，一支笔，这人能写歌练习一整天！不惹事不生事，严谨自律，简直就是当代爱豆的标杆！

这人也是真的奇怪，早早分化成了Alpha，但好似天生冷情，多一分余光给Omega都像浪费他宝贵的时间。私下聚会时刻，徐浩英靠着栏杆和哥哥弟弟们肆无忌惮地调侃这个弟弟别是性冷淡吧？这可就要处男一辈子了，当然这种言论迎来的是钱锟的一记粉拳，经常善后的Omega哥哥转头就对李马克温柔的笑着让他别往心里去。

李马克从不把这种玩笑当回事，晃了晃手中的啤酒罐耸肩笑了笑。他斜眼观察李马克的空挡，李楷灿就埋在他耳后和他咬耳朵：李马克那是挑！你信不信，他要是找到自个儿满意的Omega，那就是把人咬在嘴里生吞下去都不让人下床！

黄仁俊不信，然后就吃大亏了！

黄仁俊从进入这个公司就特崇拜这个哥哥。

李马克，长得不似李帝努那样五官英俊立体深邃，每一寸棱角都彰显着生人勿近充满距离感，也不像罗渽民艳得张扬，一双鹿眼看什么都深情每天都在持美行凶。如果让黄仁俊来说，那就是这个哥哥长得让他很舒服，就是越看越能发现他的帅气和魅力点，大笑能笑成魔鬼椒，傻笑的时候就是呆呆的，成年后愈发棱角分明的五官，邪魅的时候能勾到人流鼻血，冷着脸就又是另外一种感觉。

信息素也是，不像其他Alpha那样霸道得让人喘不过气来，清清爽爽的柑橘，像夏天里喝的橘子汽水，混合着午后一阵干净冰凉的海风，闻着特别舒服，好多次黄仁俊都沉浸在这股信息素中出不来。

长得让黄仁俊满意，实力又超强，信息素让人舒服，待哥哥礼貌，对弟弟关爱，啥啥都是第一，脾气还特好！

黄仁俊也知道自个儿怕是隐形的哥控，白羊座的天性又喜欢追逐强者，所以没有董思成的时候他就一直跟在这个哥哥屁股后面打转，哥俩从单箭头变双箭头，黄仁俊觉得这完全就是自己的人格魅力打动了李马克，当然这话被李永钦嘲笑了几百遍：哪种动？

呸！李永钦大色胚！

话再说回来，就是李马克这样的人，打死黄仁俊都没想到当初他突然分化时，竟是这人从那两个被他刺激得同时分化的竹马怀里把人怒抢过来给强行标记了。

不过他本人当时都被分化搞得晕晕乎乎的，等清醒过来的时候，只知道自己的信息素混着李马克的，事后都是钟辰乐和他形容的：

“啧啧啧！我和你说，那会儿帝努哥和哉民哥都发狂了好嘛！几个经纪人哥哥都没拦住人！还是Mark Lee牛，人直接去那两竹马怀里抢你，一脚踹一个，如果不是马克哥及时，你怕是当场就得被这对竹马给办了！”

几个哥哥弟弟明里暗里的和他说那天晚上多亏了李马克，让他记着人的好，却不知道分化的第二天一早，在钟辰乐和朴志晟睡得跟两头猪仔似的，两竹马还没从家里回来之际，Alpha就拿着宿舍钥匙，撬开黄仁俊的房门，连人带被子的把黄仁俊扛到个又小又窄的宾馆里把Omega翻来覆去，把精液射进他身体深处，也得亏最后黄仁俊找回理智咬着李马克的肩膀死命挣扎不准他射进生殖器完全标记，虽然这一举动惹得Alpha怒气猛涨，狠着心把黄仁俊的腺体咬的血肉模糊，嘴唇也被嘬肿了，让他疼了好几天！

呸呸呸！哪里好了！人面兽心！亏他还把他当亲哥呢！

想起那段日子黄仁俊就气血上涌，眼眶一下子就红了，可把视频那头的黄旭熙给急坏了。

“欸欸欸！怎么了嘛？我错了我错了我说错了大黄你别哭呀！”

黄仁俊也不看手机了，把手机反过来压在洗手台上，全然不顾视频那头传来的黄旭熙的鬼哭狼嚎，开始洗漱。

他怎么和黄旭熙这厮勾搭上的？

也是那段时间太难熬了，他刚去医院洗完李马克给他标的临时标记，腺体还上着药呢，就想着赶紧去找董思成，还没走出梦队宿舍的门，又被李马克堵上了！

还有三天李马克就得跟着哥组飞美国，这一走就得好几个月，可把黄仁俊开心坏了，不止黄仁俊开心啊，那对竹马也开心啊，心里各种小九九谋划着趁这个哥不在把黄仁俊给完全标记就完事了。

好歹元五也是一块长大的，李帝努和罗哉民想什么，李马克哪里会猜不到，这就趁着梦队其他人活动又把黄仁俊给带到127宿舍胡天胡地，弄得他全身酸痛下不了床，刚洗完的标记又被Alpha给标上，伤着的腺体又一次流血。

Omega还不懂怎么控制信息素，沉浸情欲中，被汗水、精液灌溉的水仙花，在李马克的身下千姿百态，馥郁的花香就像全世界最甜的花蜜，被李马克身上传来的缕缕海风卷着冲出他的房间覆盖整个127宿舍。

他迷迷糊糊之间好像听到门外有哥哥说受不了什么的，但没来得及找回的理智又被李马克腰腹一撞撞成了碎片，只能挺起软腰跟着Alpha起伏，红着眼哭着撒娇软糯糯的让李马克轻点轻点。

在床上的李马克比起本命星座的狮子更像一匹吃独食的狼，霸道蛮狠，被欲望冲红的双眼闪着他不懂的光芒，贪婪又凶残，黄仁俊但凡有丝松懈，这人就挺腰抽送得更凶猛，势必要进入他的生殖腔，但还没有来过发情期的Omega的生殖腔哪是那么好开发的？每次把黄仁俊弄得身上各种淤痕都没把生殖腔顶开。

嘴硬的黄仁俊吃了几次亏都没长记性，被李马克咬出血的嘴一张就讥讽：“你看吧！我就说你的信息素和我的不是最匹配！生殖腔都顶不开！”

当然接下来迎接他的更是狂风暴雨，那一次，黄仁俊被李马克关在127宿舍整整两天两夜，闹到后来还是竹马两人联手杀过来强行闯进127宿舍把他带走，跟个破布娃娃似的，被杀红了眼的李帝努抱在怀里用力亲，好像这样就能把李马克的印记全给覆盖了似的，当然回头两竹马也打算破罐子破摔给他强了，但时间不允许，转眼两人再加个朴志晟就被经纪人拎走去东南亚做慈善去了。

这不，总算就黄仁俊一个人了。

黄仁俊去威神宿舍找董思成，每次都碰不上，黄冠亨支支吾吾的就是不肯说董思成去了哪里，肖俊干脆躲进厨房时不时打断他探头问他要不要吃点啥，刘扬扬直接揽着他肩膀送他出门说思成哥私人行程咱也不知道呀~

好说歹说黄仁俊也和三位新成员磨合了一年多，谁知这三人一点兄弟情谊都没有！

又一次在威神门口吃了闭门羹的黄仁俊思来想去，想着能帮他的就只有Lucas了。

于是在威神回国的的前一天，他私下单独找上黄旭熙，忽略前些日子被李马克做到酸痛的腰，二话不说整个人扑上去，闹着撒着脾气要黄旭熙帮他。

高大帅气的Alpha任着他撒泼，大手托住他的臀部一把把他往自己身上揽。黄仁俊似乎也习惯了黄旭熙的动作，熟练地配合着一跳，将两条修长笔直的腿在黄旭熙的腰后交叉，调整下姿势让自己更加舒服些。

“好好好，我帮你我帮你！”

黄旭熙这人没啥底线，人从小就抱着要开心过一辈子的想法，做什么都从心，开心最重要啊，没有其他哥哥弟弟那么多束缚，再加上他一直就对黄仁俊这个漂亮得跟妖精似的Omega觊觎许久，Omega都主动求上门了，见色眼开的Alpha还不赶着表现表现让Omega对着他笑。

但也没用。

黄旭熙一不是董思成的心上人，二不是标记董思成的Alpha，多看一眼董思成都要被李永钦那看热闹的货和韩国那边李泰容通风报信，等他返回韩国期间总没好果子吃，再加上在国内时黄旭熙单人行程通告多到吓人，公司安排的时候也把队内两个人气担当分开，很多时候黄旭熙也只能意思意思和董思成提提韩国那儿还有个小0等着你呢。

玩笑话谁会当真呢？

黄旭熙有时候阴暗点也会想，别说韩国成员了，怕是董思成都把这事当笑话看吧。

两个Omega，先别说真爱不真爱了，就碰上发情期，谁都帮不了对方，这得都痛苦啊！黄旭熙虽然是个大A，没体会过Omega的发情期，但青春期少年谁还没吃过几个Omega，更别提Alpha有被Omega发情期影响而来的发情热，发情热期间的Alpha是野兽，不把Omega吃进嘴里就要拉着所有人自爆的疯子……如今社会AO比列形势严峻，A多O少，这再让两个O在一起真是浪费资源！

啧！越想越觉得黄仁俊不切实际，这小孩儿是还没来过发情期，把什么都看得简单。就冲着董思成这身上一会儿是李泰容那表里不一的浓郁到黄旭熙想把鼻子切了的金桂香，过几天又是那日本队友独有的恬淡却弥留许久的樱花香，有时候身上还缠绕着郑在玹这个切开黑的令人醉酒的香槟味甚至还夹杂着若有似无的某个beta的茶香，这哪是能受得了一辈子打抑制剂和同为Omega的人共度一生的人啊？

但想归想，答应要每天给那头等着消息的黄仁俊汇报实时情况，黄旭熙可乐开了花，每天提那么几句董思成就能和小甜O开视频聊骚聊个几小时，就说这队内谁不羡慕他，当然这事是他们的秘密，黄仁俊不想说，黄旭熙巴不得那群A统统不知道~

“仁俊？是你在里面吗？”

“仁俊？”

“仁俊，仁俊？”

洗手间门外罗渽民在敲门。

梦队的宿舍以前不这样的，无论是进洗手间还是进成员的房间，大家都不敲门，直接推开进去算数，管你是在里面洗澡还是在自己房间自wei。

可从他分化后就不一样了。

黄仁俊直接关了黄旭熙的视频，心里烦躁得狠，快速捯饬好自己猛得拉开门：“干嘛！？叫那么多遍！烦人！”

黄仁俊在熟人面前脾气绝对算不上好，特别是在这几个对他意图不轨得Alpha面前，那是脾气要多臭就多臭，动不动就撒气，今天说李帝努你练肌肉练那么壮胸膛太硬啦，明天就挑食说罗渽民做的饭不好吃他不吃……

不过这群Alpha压根就没把Omega这点小脾气当回事儿，打人都软绵绵的小兔子，让他骂上几句又如何，只要乖乖躺在他身下，给他打多少遍都行~

罗渽民若有似无的笑着，挑了下眉，拽住黄仁俊娇细的手腕就把人往洗手间推，还顺带让自己挤了进去。

一只手掌撑在洗手间的墙壁上墙咚了黄仁俊，把Omega圈在自己的怀里，一只腿插入黄仁俊修长的双腿之间，膝盖一顶就顶上Omega的柔软处，轻磨着：“烦人？怎么在床上的时候不说我烦人？”

其实也烦，但是罗渽民技术好，几个Alpha里头就他在床上会耐着心给他做前戏，虽然做到后头一样没节制但好歹让黄仁俊不痛啊！

黄仁俊被他磨得花蕊又发痒了，但心里此时难受得狠，懒得理他，皱着眉又凶巴巴的让他走开！

这招对李帝努特别好使，黏人的大狗狗就怕黄仁俊生气，Omega眉头皱一下这人都要哄个半天，对李马克也有效，不会哄人的Alpha哥哥会身体力行让黄仁俊开心起来，更别说黄仁俊肚子里的蛔虫李楷灿了。

但在罗渽民这儿就不行了！

黄仁俊越生气，罗渽民就越喜欢挑弄他。

看似多情的Alpha实则最冷情，你说他喜欢黄仁俊吧，黄仁俊本人还真没感觉到这人有多爱，但在上他这件事上这人很热衷，缺一次就要各种补回来。

但他平常对黄仁俊又是真的好，夏天会给他做独一份的冷饮，冬天会脱下自己的大衣给他再保一层暖，嘘寒问暖更是频繁，明眸皓齿对着他微笑的时候也是真狙击他心脏，如果不是这人老是恶劣地和他对着干，黄仁俊会稍微喜欢他点。

Alpha又进一步挑逗玩弄黄仁俊，把黄仁俊都折腾出汗了，脸颊通红，看着是真的要发火了又赶紧收手，亲一口黄仁俊肉嘟嘟的脸颊，笑得肆意说在客厅等他，给他做了最喜欢吃的，赶紧出来，这就跨步走出洗手间，独留黄仁俊在里面扯着罗渽民的毛巾各种撕拉，但那点小力气也就让他自己心里出出气爽快下了！

撒气中的黄仁俊也彻底遗忘了手机那头的黄旭熙，虽然关了视频，但人wx上不断发着内容就等着黄仁俊看一眼呢！

“欸！大黄，你不会真的生气了吧！？”

“我错了，你要什么？哥哥买给你？”

“明天李马克他们就回来了，你来不来观摩练习啊？”

……

在话痨黄旭熙的信息轰炸中，还有那么一条，备注名：Mark Lee

【明天下午就到，等我回来。】


End file.
